1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a semiconductor, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having pads and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic industries, semiconductor devices tend to have light weight, small size, high speed operation, and high performance. As signal processing speed of semiconductor devices is improved, differences in electrical property and characteristics between high speed semiconductor chips formed from one wafer may be more than between low speed semiconductor chips. Accordingly, even though semiconductor chips are manufactured from the same wafer, electrical properties and characteristics are needed to be checked for each semiconductor chip.